That Doll
by Choi Taenma
Summary: First B2ST fanfic! Pairing: OneSided!DooSeob, Broken!JunSeob, JunSeung, KiWoon. Doojoon adalah boneka beruang yang entah mengapa bisa memiliki jiwa. Hatinya sudah terpaku pada Yoseob, sang Tuan. Sayangnya Yoseob mencintai namja lain. Bagaimana kisahnya?


**That Doll**

**Summary: Karena aku hanya bisa menatap indahnya wajahmu dibalik kedua bola mataku ini, hanya bisa mendengarmu dengan telinga yang terjahit apik ini, dan tidak bisa berpendapat ketika kau berbicara sampai mengeluarkan cairan putih yang sangat kubenci itu. Aku benci saat kau berbicara dengan nada putus asa. Biarlah aku yang mendekapmu disini. Biarlah aku yang menemanimu… Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang akan menemaniku sepanjang hidupku. Sepanjang hidupku, sebagai sebuah boneka.**

**Warning: Angst, AU, typos, gaje, judul tidak sesuai isi and many more**

**A/N: First angst, maaf jika tidak mengena…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!****  
**

"Hiks…"

_**Terdengar lagi… Suara yang sangat kubenci. Isak tangismu yang memecah keheningan malam. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti menangis untuk namja brengsek itu? Aku muak mendengarmu menangis, tuanku… Tangisanmu hanya membuat hatiku tersayat…**_

"Cookie… Tidak bisakah ia mengerti kalau aku suka padanya? Hiks…"

_**Berhentilah berbicara tentang namja itu! Aku muak! Aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum seperti biasa, bukan menangis seperti ini… Aku hanya ingin melihatmu senang, tuanku, bukan melihat kau menangis menyayat hati seperti ini…**_

"Cookie… Hatiku sakit melihat dia selalu menatap dan tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hyung favoritku sekaligus sahabatku, Hyunseung hyung… Tidakkah dia menyadari perasaanku kepadanya? Hatiku sakit, Cookie! SAKIT!"

_BUG BUG BUG_

_**Hatiku lebih sakit menatap air matamu, tuanku… Pukulah aku lebih kuat lagi, tuanku, jika itu adalah hal yang mampu membuatmu senang. Biarlah badanku ini yang terkena imbasnya, asalkan aku bisa melihat senyummu yang indah bagaikan matahari itu, tuanku…**_

"Cookie… Namamu sekarang adalah… Um, Doo… Joon… Ya, namamu Doojoon sekarang…"

_**Doojoon? Nama yang indah tuan. Apapun yang tuan katakan sama saja halnya dengan sebuah bunga mawar yang merekah indah. Jikalau nama baruku bisa membuat tuanku senang, baiklah nama itu menjadi hal yang paling kusukai…**_

"Doojoon, kuharap… Kau dapat menemaniku… Hanya kau yang kuanggap sahabat sejatiku…"

_**Tuanku, dianggap menjadi sahabat sejatimu adalah hal yang paling berharga didunia fana ini bagiku… Tuan, hanya engkaulah yang kuanggap sebagai tuanku. Karena disaat itu, dimalam yang dingin itu, kau mengambilku yang sudah usang ini dari tong sampah dan memperbaikiku hingga seperti sekarang ini. Aku berhutang padamu, tuanku…**_

_**Dan jikalau bisa, tuanku, aku ingin menghapus airmata-mu itu dan menemanimu sampai kau kembali lagi ke sisi-Nya. Bukan sebagai benda mati, tuanku, namun sebagai seseorang yang dapat melindungimu dari berbagai macam bahaya, dan terutama dapat menjaga hatimu yang putih bersih itu, tuanku…**_

"Doojoon, aku ngantuk… Tidur, ya? Aku akan bercerita lagi padamu besok, Doojoonie-ku,"

_**Kau tersenyum indah. Aku senang melihat senyummu, tuanku. Senyum yang sama ketika kau mengambilku dari tempat sampah itu. Hangatnya suhu tubuhmu mulai menjalari badanku. Ingin rasanya aku menemanimu, tuanku, sampai ke alam mimpi. Namun apa daya, aku harus terus menatap wajah indahmu itu, tuanku. Karena aku tidak bisa tidur, bahkan sedetikpun.**_

~O~

Namja imut itu bangun dari tidurnya, mengucek matanya sebelum melepas selimut yang melilit tubuh mungilnya sebelum menatap boneka teddy disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa usangnya boneka itu dahulu.

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum bangkit dari kasurnya dan merapihkannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya yang lengket. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia keluar dari kamar mandi memakai baju sekolahnya yang berwarna putih-hitam.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, Doojoon," Namja itu berkata sebelum mengambil tasnya dari atas meja belajarnya sebelum keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan boneka teddy kesayangannya itu diatas tempat tidurnya, setia menunggu kedatangan tuannya kembali.

Namja imut itu berpamitan kepada umma dan appanya sebelum berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Ia mendengar lagu sepanjang perjalanan, 2PM Without You.

Sesampainya disekolah, ia langsung melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kelasnya. Sesampainya dikelas, matanya langsung tertuju pada pasangan Dongwoon dan Kikwang.

Dua namja itu kini sedang bercanda ria sambil sesekali mengecup pipi maupun tangan satu sama lain. Pemandangan itu hanya membuatnya iri.

"Oh, hei, Yoseob hyung?" Kikwang yang memang menghadap pintu, menyadari kehadiran Yoseob diambang pintu, terpaku menatap mereka berdua. "Waeyo? Ayo cepat duduk!"

Yoseob langsung mengangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, berada dibelakang Dongwoon dan Kikwang, dan diapit oleh Junhyung dan Hyunseung.

"Pagi, Yoseob hyung," Dongwoon, namja yang terlihat seperti orang dari Arab menyapa Yoseob dengan senyum dewasanya.

"Pagi juga, Dongwoon-ah," Yoseob berkata sambil menampilkan senyum aegyo-nya.

_GREEK_

"Oh, pagi, Seobie, Kikwang, Dongwoon!" Seruan seseorang membuat Yoseob, Kikwang, dan Dongwoon menatap ke sumber suara, namja tampan bermata sipit bernama Yong Junhyung.

"Junhyung hyung, pagi!" Dongwoon dan Kikwang berkata bersamaan.

"Oh, hey, Junnie-ya," Yoseob berkata sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa tadi?" Tanya Junhyung ketika tasnya sudah berada diatas mejanya.

"Tidak, kami hanya baru menyapa satu sama lain kok, hyung," Dongwoon berkata.

Mereka masih terus berbicara dan bercanda ria, sampai seorang namja cantik datang dan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka sejenak.

"Hey, Hyunseung hyung!" Dongwoon dan Kikwang langsung menyapa Hyunseung yang baru saja datang.

"Pagi, hey, ada yang sudah mengerjakan tugas biologi belum?" Suara paniknya membuat Junhyung, Yoseob dan Kikwang tertawa dan mendapat desahan nafas dari Dongwoon.

"Hyung, tidakkah sekali saja kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan benar?" Tegur Dongwoon sambil mengeluarkan buku tugasnya yang langsung direbut oleh Hyunseung.

~O~

"Hyunseung hyung, mau ke kantin tidak?" Tanya Junhyung ketika mereka hanya bertiga dengan Yoseob diruang laboratorium IPA. Yoseob sedang sibuk mencatat materi yang tadi tidak sempat ia catat.

"Tidak," Hyunseung menjawab dengan dingin. Junhyung mendesah pelan.

"…Kau membenciku, hyung?"

"Hmph, tidak bisakah kau melihat dengan kedua matamu itu, Yong Junhyung-ssi?" Hyunseung mendesis pelan sambil menatap Junhyung tajam.

"Kenapa kau membenciku, hyung?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Junhyung kali ini membuat Hyunseung diam beberapa saat.

Hyunseung baru mau membuka mulutnya ketika Yoseob berkata dengan nada merengek, "Hyung! Kekantin yuk? Aku lapar,"

Hyunseung langsung tersenyum pada Yoseob dan berdiri untuk berjalan menuju Yoseob. Ia sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada Junhyung hingga Junhyung hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Hyunseung hanya tersenyum polos pada Yoseob dan langsung menarik tangan namja imut itu.

Junhyung menatap punggung Yoseob dan Hyunseung yang makin menjauh dengan pandangan sedih. Saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak melihat sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

~O~

"Seobie, kau tahu? Aku benci sekali pada Junhyung," Ucap Hyunseung ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai diatap sekolah, tempat favorit mereka jika ada masalah. Sekolah sudah usai sedari tadi, meninggalkan mereka berdua, guru-guru dan murid yang masih ada kegiatan ekstra.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya, hyung?" Tanya Yoseob. Hatinya sakit begitu tahu bahwa hyung kesayangannya membenci orang yang ia suka.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah melihatnya membuat seorang yeoja menangis dan ia meninggalkannya begitu saja, tidakkah itu tindakan kejam?" Tanya Hyunseung. Yoseob melebarkan matanya, kaget.

'_Junhyung hyung? Tidak mungkin ia seperti itu…'_ Batin Yoseob. Ia menatap Hyunseung lagi.

"Kalau ternyata kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, bagaimana hyung?" Pertanyaan Yoseob membuat alis Hyunseung mengerut.

"Maksudmu? Sudahlah aku tidak perduli," Hyunseung berkata acuh. Ia mengambil roti dari dalam tasnya dan mulai memakannya.

Yoseob mendesah. Ia ingin Hyunseung tidak membenci Junhyung lagi. Kenapa? Karena ia ingin namja yang ia sukai tidak dibenci oleh hyung favoritnya.

~O~

**From: Junhyung  
To: Yoseobie**

**Seobie, aku bingung kenapa Hyunseung hyung membenciku? :(**

Yoseob terkekeh pelan menatap pesan dari Junhyung. Ia cepat-cepat mengetik balasannya.

**To: Junhyung  
From: Yoseobie**

**Mollayo hyung, tapi aku akan membantu :D**

Yoseob tersenyum setelah ia mengirim pesan itu. Ia kini sedang tiduran dikasurnya, ditemani Doojoon, boneka beruangnya.

**From: Junhyung  
To: Yoseobie**

**Jinjjayo? Gomawoyo, Seobie-ah :D Kau lagi apa sekarang?**

Yoseob hanya tersenyum menatap pesan dari Junhyung. Ia kembali mengetik dengan cepat sebelum mengklik tombol kirim dan beralih pada boneka beruang disebelahnya.

"Doojoonie, aku senang sekali hari ini," Mulai Yoseob pada boneka beruangnya. Ia tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia lalu memeluk boneka kesayangannya itu erat sebelum ia menceritakan apa yang dia alami hari itu.

~O~

_**Kau bercerita dengan senyum senang. Aku senang melihat senyum indah itu menghiasi bibirmu itu, tuanku. Kau bercerita tentang banyak hal hari ini, tuanku. Semoga hubunganmu dengan namja bernama Junhyung itu bisa membuatmu senang, tuanku…**_

_**Meski aku tidak terlalu suka dengannya, karena telah membuatmu menangis seperti kemarin dan beberapa hari yang lalu.**_

_**Tapi, baguslah kan, tuanku? Ia sudah sedikit menaruh perhatiannya padamu, tidak pada hyung kesayanganmu, Hyunseung-sshi.**_

"Doojoonie, jika aku dan dia jadian… Apa pendapatmu?"

_**Kau bertanya dengan wajah senang dan pipi yang merona… Meski hatiku sakit, tuanku, aku akan selalu senang jikalau kau senang. Lagipula, aku hanya bisa menemanimu kan, tuanku? Namun itu tidak apa-apa, daripada tidak sama sekali.**_

"Hey, Doojoonie, aku akan membelikanmu kalung hati jika aku dan Junhyung bisa bersatu,"

_**Kalung hati? Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, tuanku. Aku akan mengharapkan kebahagiannmu dengannya, meski hatiku akan sakit karenanya. Kau lalu tertidur sambil memelukku erat. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang kini berputar dikepalaku. Satu pertanyaan yang mungkin tidak akan terjawab dan tidak akan pernah terkatakan…**_

_**Tuan, kapan aku bisa berkata bahwa aku mencintaimu?**_

~O~

Yoseob kini sedang berjalan bersama dengan Junhyung disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka sudah janjian untuk bertemu. Hanya berdua saja, dan yang membuat Yoseob senang adalah yang mengajak jalan adalah Junhyung, pujaan hatinya.

"Hey, Seobie, sadar tidak kalau kita sudah berteman lama dan kita belum pernah jalan berdua saja, sebagai sahabat? Kita selalu jalan bersama dengan Kikwang atau Dongwoon," Ujar Junhyung.

Yoseob mengangguk tanda setuju, "Lalu, kau mengajakku pergi hanya untuk jalan-jalan saja?"

Junhyung terkekeh pelan. Ia menyeringai sebelum menggenggam tangan Yoseob.

"Tentu saja tidak. Anggap saja ini kencan, oke, Seobie-ah?" Junhyung berkata dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan Yoseob, membuat namja imut itu memerah.

Mereka lalu berjalan menelusuri pusat perbelanjaan itu, lalu makan di restoran Jepang dimana Junhyung bersikeras ingin membayar makanan Yoseob. Mereka kembali melanjutkan 'kencan' mereka.

Sesampainya didepan sebuah toko perhiasan, Junhyung menatap salah satu perhiasan yang terpampang didepan etalase toko. Ia menatap perhiasan itu sebelum berkata pada Yoseob untuk menunggu didepan sebentar, membuat Yoseob bingung.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan kencan mereka. Sampai akhirnya sudah sore, Junhyung mengajak Yoseob pergi menuju sebuah taman.

"Seobie, aku… Ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu, namun jangan kaget ya?" Ucap Junhyung serius.

Yoseob meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Jangan bilang kalau Junhyung mau menyatakan cintanya? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Jangan terlalu berharap, harapan yang terlalu tinggi bisa saja menamparmu balik.

"Aku… Eum, SARANGHAE SEOBIE-AH! MAUKAH KAU MENJADI NAMJACHINGUKU?" Junghyung berteriak sambil berlutut didepan Yoseob dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin perak.

Yoseob terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Junhyung. Matanya berkaca-kaca sebelum mengambil cincin perak itu dan langsung memeluk Junhyung yang masih berlutut di tanah.

"Nado… Nado saranghaeyo, Junhyungie…" Yoseob terisak pelan. Junhyung balas memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahnya dirambut Yoseob, tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Oh, sungguh Yoseob bisa terbang menuju langit ketujuh sekarang…

~O~

"Ini untukmu, sesuai janjiku. Hehehe… Kau sudah tahu kan, apa yang terjadi? Wah, aku senang sekali! dia benar-benar romantis ternyata, Doojoonie!"

_**Kau berkata dengan nada senang, tuanku, nada yang jarang kudengar darimu. Mungkin memang hanya Junhyung yang bisa membuatmu seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa merasakan sebuah kalung hati yang bisa dipecah menjadi dua melingkar dileherku.**_

"Dia mengirim pesan yang indah dan romantis, Doojoonie,"

_**Kembali kulihat senyum indahmu terkembang. Aku senang melihatmu, tuan. Namun hatiku sakit begitu mengingat bahwa senyummu itu bukanlah milikku. Itu milik seorang Yong Junhyung. Kau terus bercerita mengenai peristiwa Junhyung menyatakan cintanya padamu. Oh, tuan, tidakkah kau sadar bahwa hati kecilku kini sudah hancur berkeping-keping?**_

_Ireohke nan ddo (fiction In fiction) itji motha—_

_KLIK_

"Ne, Junhyungie?"

_**Suaramu terdengar imut ditelingaku. Suara yang sering kau gunakan kepadaku ketika kau senang. Namun kini aku harus berbagi suara itu dengan Junhyung. Kau terus bertelfonan dengan namja itu. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan senangmu itu, tuanku.**_

_**Tuan, kuharap namja bernama Junhyung itu bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Sebenarnya, harapanku adalah aku dapat menjadi Junhyung, agar aku bisa mendekapmu dan melihat senyum indahmu setiap saat, dan aku dapat memiliki hatimu yang seputih salju itu.**_

_**Namun, kutahu, harapan itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Itu tidak akan pernah terkabul… Aku hanya dapat mendoakan kebahagiaanmu setiap hari.**_

_**Tuan, aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu… Jikalau aku adalah manusia, biarlah aku yang akan mendekapmu dan mencintaimu sampai akhir nanti…**_

~O~

"Hyung, aku sudah berpacaran,"

Perkataan Yoseob berhasil membuat Hyunseung melotot. Ia tidak menyangka dongsaeng kesayangannya akan mendapat pacar secepat ini.

"Nugu? Siapa namanya? Cantik atau tidak?" Tanya Hyunseung sambil meminum the yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Yoseob terkekeh pelan, ia menyeringai sebelum menjawab, "Umm, orang yang kau benci, hyung,"

_BRUUUSSHH_

"MWOYAAA?" Hyunseung langsung mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu yang ia bawa. Beruntung mereka hanya berdua sekarang diatap sekolah. Jika tidak, mungkin semburan Hyunseung sekarang sudah mengenai seseorang yang tidak beruntung.

"Hehehe, dia baik kok, hyung… Mungkin hyung salah liat saat itu, aku sudah bertanya padanya. Katanya yeoja yang waktu itu hyung lihat adalah sepupunya yang menangis meminta es krim, jadi dia pergi meninggalkan yeoja itu untuk membeli es krim," Jelas Yoseob panjang lebar, agar Hyunseung mau menerima keadaannya dan Junhyung.

Karena kalau Hyunseung tidak terima maka Junhyung akan merasa sekolah sama dengan neraka…

"Jinjja? Umm… Baiklah, kalau itu maumu, Seobie," Ujar Hyunseung sambil tersenyum. Mereka lalu kembali memakan makan siang mereka sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan makan siang mereka, tiba-tiba Junhyung datang keatap karena mencari Yoseob.

"Seobie!" Junhyung berkata setelah membuka pintu atap.

"Ah, hyung!" Yoseob tersenyum dan melambai.

"Aish, kucari-cari ternyata kau disini… Oh, annyeong, umm… Hyungseung hyung…" Junhyung langsung membungkuk pada Hyunseung yang daritadi menatapnya dengan dingin.

"Dengar ya, Junhyung-ssi, aku menerimamu sebagai namjachingu Yoseob disini, tapi jika terjadi apa-apa padanya, jangan harap kau dapat hidup lebih lama!" Desis Hyunseung.

"Tentu saja tidak hyung! Tentu aku akan selalu bersama Yoseobie!" Ujar Junhyung cepat. Hyunseung tersenyum puas.

"Nah, karena kau sudah menjawab pertanyaanku, kemarilah~ kita makan bersama~" Ujar Hyunseung dengan senyum malaikatnya. Junhyung hanya mengangguk sebelum bergabung dengan mereka.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang, Yoseob berpamitan untuk mencari Dongwoon karena dia belum menyelesaikan tugas biologinya, meninggalkan Hyunseung dan Junhyung diatas atap, berdua saja.

Keheningan merayap diatas atap, tidak ada yang mau membuka mulut untuk sekedar membuka pembicaraan.

"Umm, hyung?" Tidak tahan dengan keheningan, akhirnya Junhyung berujar.

"Ya?"

"Hyung kenal Seobie dari kecil ya?"

"Omo, bagaimana kau tahu? Seobie memberitahumu?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya menebak," Junhyung tersenyum.

Hyunseung terpaku sesaat. Dia terkaget saat Junhyung mengulurkan tangannya tiba-tiba, dengan mata dan mimic wajah penuh keseriusan.

"Hyung, apapun kesalahan yang sudah kulakukan karena telah membuat hyung membenciku, aku meminta maaf, dan kuharap kita berdua bisa menjadi teman," Ujar Junhyung.

Hyunseung terkekeh kecil sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Junhyung. Tangan mereka bersatu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan membuat mereka terburu-buru turun menuju kelas.

~O~

_**Tuan?**_

_**Tuan, kenapa anda lesu? Ini sudah genap dua tahun tuan berpacaran dengan Junhyung-ssi, mengapa tuan malah bersedih diatas kasur? Sebentar lagi juga kelulusan kan, tuan?**_

"Puh, Doojoonie, aku merasa Junhyung akhir-akhir ini menjauh, kenapa ya?"

_**Aku tidak tahu tuan. Jika aku tahu, aku pasti akan langsung memberitahumu. Kau mendesah pelan sambil memainkan kalungku.**_

"Dan Hyunseung hyung juga, akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi pendiam… Dia menjadi penyendiri, kenapa ya? Saat kutanyakan, dia bilang tidak apa-apa dengan nada… Bersalah, mungkin? Setidaknya itu kata Dongwoon,"

_**Mungkin Hyunseung-ssi melakukan sesuatu dibelakangmu, tuan. Jadi dia merasa menyesal melakukannya. Hey, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Junhyung menjauhimu, tuan?**_

"Coba saja kalau kau manusia ya, Doojoonie. Kurasa kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, heheh. Kau tahu, kau cukup tampan ketika kutemui kau dulu, meski kau tidak memiliki baju seperti sekarang sih… Dan dulu kau juga masih buluk,"

_**Ah? Aku senang mendengar perkataanmu tuan. Tentu, aku akan sangat senang jika kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, karena hanya kau yang kumiliki, ne, tuan? Aku juga hanya mencintaimu tuan, aku mencintaimu luar dan dalam karena mungkin hanya akulah yang benar-benar mengerti dirimu.**_

"Sudahlah, aku berfantasi yang tidak mungkin…"

_**Kau mendesah pelan sebelum memelukku dan menaikkan selimutmu. Fantasi ya? Yah, aku juga sering berfantasi seperti itu, tuan. Kenapa baru terpikir olehmu sekarang? Hm, mungkin karena aku hanyalah sebuah boneka? Tapi aku bisa berpikir dan memiliki hati… Hum, aku tidak tahu…**_

_**Yang kutahu sekarang adalah perasaanku yang tidak terbalas.**_

~O~

"Kikwangie, kau melihat Junhyung tidak?" Yoseob bertanya pada Kikwang yang tengah menyuapi Dongwoon.

"Um, tadi kulihat dia berjalan kearah kantin," Ujar Kikwang. Dongwoon menatap Yoseob.

"Hyung, kurasa dia diatap," Ucap Dongwoon.

"Dia dikantin, Woonie! Tadi aku melihatnya!" Ujar Kikwang ngotot.

"Tapi tadi Hyunseung hyung menariknya menuju atap!" Ucap Dongwoon tak kalah ngototnya.

Yoseob hanya mendesah sebelum menuju atap, mengikuti instruksi Dongwoon. Apakah benar Hyunseung menarik Junhyungnya? Kenapa?

Yoseob berjalan cepat menuju atap, meninggalkan Kikwang yang kini sudah masuk pada sesi ciuman panas bersama Dongwoon. Untung tidak ada orang…

_TAP TAP TAP_

"Tidak, Junhyung! Kau tidak mengerti!"

Yoseob mengernyit begitu mendengar teriakan khas milik Hyunseung dari balik pintu atap. Ia mengintip pada pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Ia melihat Hyunseung –dengan muka memerah dan sepertinya ada sedikit airmata yang mengalir- berteriak didepan namjachingunya yang memasang muka sedih.

Ada apa ini?

"Hyung, dengarkan dulu aku—"

"ANI! ANI! Kau tidak mengerti! Hal ini membunuhku dari dalam, Junnie! Kau tidak mengerti karena kau bukanlah sahabatnya! ARGH!" Hyunseung membanting pot milik salah satu murid yang kebetulan ada diatap.

"Hyung, hyung dengarkan—"

"ANIYO!" Hyunseung menarik rambutnya kasar sebelum kembali membanting sebuah pot.

Junhyung terpaksa menarik tangan Hyunseung dan memeluknya erat, berharap agar Hyunseung mau berhenti. Namun ia salah, meski sudah dipeluk, Hyunseung masih meronta-ronta, bahkan berusaha menendang Junhyung.

Karena kesal, Junhyung pun menarik dagu Hyunseung dan menabrakkan bibir mereka berdua dengan kasar. Bisa terlihat ada sedikit darah dari sudut bibir Hyunseung karena digigit Junhyung.

"Hyung, dengar! Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun… Masalah janin yang ada didalam tubuhmu, aku akan bertanggung jawab…" Junhyung mengusap rambut Hyunseung sementara sang empunya rambut hanya terisak didadanya.

"B-bagaima d-deng-dengan Yo-yo-seob?" Ucap Hyunseung. "Ini sama saja membunuhnya, Junnie…"

"Hyung, aku lebih mencintaimu… Aku akan memutuskannya segera," Ucap Junhyung. "Lalu kita akan menikah hyung, sebentar lagi kelulusan kan? Setelah lulus hyung, setelah lulus… Biarlah kita berdua membina rumah tangga, hyung,"

"Junnie… Tapi aku tidak—"

"Dengar hyung, demi anak kita hyung… Demi anak kita, kurasa Yoseob akan mengerti, dia akan mengerti…" Junhyung memotong kalimat Hyunseung.

Hyunseung kembali terisak keras. Ia berkali menggumam 'Mianhae, Seobie… Jeongmal mianhae…' sementara Junhyung berusaha membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

Akhirnya, Hyunseung dapat tersenyum berkat usaha Junhyung. Junhyung tersenyum lega karena bisa membuat hyungnya tersenyum lagi. Ia langsung melumat bibir Hyunseung dengan pelan.

_Tes…_

Yoseob terisak tanpa suara dibalik atap. Dia tidak kuasa membendung airmatanya. Junhyung, yang dicintainya sepenuh hati, ternyata seperti itu… Membuatnya sakit hati. Dan sakit hati itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat karena Hyunseung, yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya dan juga merupakan hyung kesayangannya malah bermain dibelakangnya.

Yoseob langsung lari menuju rumahnnya, tanpa memberi kabar dan dengan air mata yang terus meluncur.

~O~

"WAE?"

_BRAK_

"WAEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

_PRANG_

"Waeyo…?"

_**Tuan, kenapa? Kenapa anda menangis sampai menghancurkan kamar seperti ini? Masalah apa kali ini, tuan?**_

"Doojoonie… Aku ingin mati… Ya, mati… Daripada melihat mereka berdua menikah…"

_**Mereka… Berdua? Apa yang kau maksud Junhyung dan Hyunseung? Apa yang terjadi tuan? Aku sedih melihatmu seperti ini, tuan…**_

"Kau tahu? Mereka bermain dibelakangku! Dan kau tahu…? Hyunseung hamil karenanya! HAMIL! AHAHA!"

_**Kau tertawa sinis sambil terus menangis… Ini pemandangan yang akan selalu menghantuiku… Kalau bisa, aku akan menghajar Junhyung itu sampai ia meminta maaf padamu, tuan… Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang telah membuatmu menangis.**_

"Doojoon, selamat tinggal…"

_**Kau berkata sambil tersenyum tulus padaku, sebelum sosokmu menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku langsung panik.**_

_**ANDWAE!**_

_**Tuhan, berikanlah aku kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan orang yang kucintai! Biarlah kutukar nyawaku untuk menyelamatkannya!**_

_**Biarlah jiwaku hilang, asalkan Yoseobku, orang yang kucintai tetap hidup!**_

_PRANG_

_BRUK_

~O~

Yoseob berjalan tak tentu arah. Matanya terlihat kosong. Ditanganya terdapat handphone yang terbuka, menampilkan sebuah pesan.

**From: Junnie  
To: Seobie**

**Seob, aku minta putus… Maaf jika tiba-tiba, aku minta maaf…**

Yoseob tertawa pelan mengingat pesan yang ia terima dari Junhyung tadi. Cih, minta maaf saja pada kekasihmu yang lebih kau cinta itu, pikir Yoseob sinis.

Ia berjalan menuju keramaian. Hum, jatuh dari bangunan atau ditabrak mobil? Yoseob memikirkannya sambil berjalan. Ia tidak melihat lampu merah yang ada dipinggir jalan dan ia terus berjalan. Ia tidak menghiraukan panggilan orang-orang sekitarnya.

"HEY! KEMBALILAH!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"

"AHDEUL, KEMBALILAH! HIDUP BUKAN UNTUK DISIA-SIAKAN, NAK!"

Yoseob terpaku mendengar teriakan terakhir. Namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali melaju diantara mobil-mobil yang melaju kencang. Apa intinya hidup tanpa orang yang dicintai? Apa intinya jika orang yang kau cintai bermain dibelakangmu dengan sahabat yang sudah kau anggap seperti sahabat sendiri?

Tidak ada artinya hidup, jika seperti itu caranya…

_TIIN TIIN_

Sebuah truk melaju kencang, membuat Yoseob terhenti dan menutup matanya. Menunggu saatnya ia ditabrak dan kembali ke sisi-Nya. Ia tersenyum puas.

Seang pengemudi truk sudah teriak-teriak padanya agar minggir. Sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh body truk tersebut, ia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari seseorang, sebelum semuanya berubah gelap baginya…

"SEOBIE SARANGHAE!"

_BRUK_

~O~

**Yoseob POV**

_PIP PIP PIP_

Ukh… Aku dimana? Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Cahaya lampu membuatku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum aku bisa melihat sepenuhnya.

"SEOBIE! KAU SUDAH SADAR NAK?"

Aku menatap kesebelahku, umma-ku menangis histeris sebelum memelukku erat. Umma… Eumh? Apa ini?

Aku menatap dadaku, dimana ada sebuah pecahan kalung hati yang sudah tergores dan… Apa itu darah yang kulihat?

Tunggu, bukankah ini kalung yang kuberikan pada… Doojoon? Boneka beruangku? Kenapa bisa ada…?

"Ahdeul… Ini… Bonekamu bukan?"

Aku menoleh pada umma, ia memegang Doojoon-ku yang… Astaga… Ini… Doojoon-ku…?

Aku berusaha menggapai Doojoon yang… Sudah parah. Jahitan tangan kanannya putus, kaki kirinya tergores sehingga mengeluarkan busa didalamnya yang sudah bercampur darah. Telinga kirinya putus dan telinga kanannya tergores sehingga hampir copot.

Namun, senyumnya masih terpasang disana, seperti senang dengan fakta bahwa aku masih hidup… Kedua bola mata hazelnya seperti menatapku langsung dijiwa…

Eum?

Aku menatap kalung hati yang sepasang lagi melingkar dilehernya. Aku meraih sebelum membalikkan kalung itu, memperlihatkan sebuah kertas yang sudah disolasi disana, entah oleh siapa.

Setelah membaca isinya, aku menangis keras bahkan histeris. Aku memeluk boneka itu seakan tidak ada duanya. Umma-ku menatapku sedih.

"Waktu kau ditabrak… Ada seorang namja yang menyelamatkanmu nak, dia memelukmu erat, sebelum badannya terhempas oleh truk. Kau hanya pingsan dan tidak ada luka… Anehnya, sesaat setelah kau dimasukkan kedalam ambulans dimana orang-orang tidak memperhatikan namja itu…"

Umma menghentikan ucapannya. Aku menatapnya serius, meminta penjelasan dengan airmata yang masih mengalir.

"Namja itu tidak ada lagi disana, melainkan… Bonekamu, nak… Bonekamu, yang bersimbah darah, tentunya bukan darahmu…"

Aku kembali histeris mendengar perkataan umma. Doojoon, Doojoonku…! Aku menjambak rambutku kasar sebelum berteriak dan kembali pingsan.

Doojoonku…

"SEOBIE!"

.

.

.

_**Tuan, aku adalah Doojoon, boneka beruangmu. Aku sudah bersamamu setelah kau memungutku dihari itu. Aku mendengar keluh kesahmu mengenai keseharianmu, dan hanya bisa berkomentar didalam hati saja. Kau tidur dengan memelukku, bahkan kau pernah mengajakku mandi bersama satu kali, menyebabkanku dijemur seharian. Lambat laun, aku merasa berbeda ketika melihatmu, tuan. Aku senang ketika melihatmu tersenyum. Namun, aku sedih jika melihatmu menangis. Aku tahu, aku hanyalah sebuah boneka yang tidak bisa bicara maupun bergerak, namun Tuhan memberikanku satu kesempatan untuk menyelamatkanmu… Tuan, mungkin ini adalah yang pertama dan terakhirnya aku berkesempatan berbicara, ah, berkomunikasi denganmu… Masih banyak namja lain didunia ini, tidak hanya Junhyung saja… Kuharap kau mau mencari yang lebih baik daripada Junhyung… Untuk yang terakhir, sebagai boneka beruangmu aku menyanyangimu, dan aku tahu, aku tidak pantas mengatakannya…**_

_**Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae**_

_**Aku harap kau menemukan yang lebih baik… Saranghae, Yoseob-ah**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**END**

A/N: Angst pertama, maaf kalau nggak kerasa sama sekali dan bahkan ceritanya gak nyambung… Sekali lagi maaf kalau merasa ini ff murahan dan nggak bermutu… Semoga masih ada yang suka,


End file.
